A Desire For A Child
by Sparrows Magician
Summary: Morgana and Gwen have a very...interesting talk about children. Morgana convinces the queen to take charge of her love life!...and as usual...Merlin can't keep his hands off his wife. In the 'Bliss' Universe.


Morgana felt warm, her flesh was hot. As her eyes fluttered open she saw the rays had bathed her bed and warmed her chilled skin. Merlin was resting above her, in a blissful sleep. His chin was settled on top of Morgana's head, snoring softly.

She moved to lean over him on her hands. Sometimes she liked to be awake wake while he slept. His hair everywhere, mouth open, marks from last night all over his skin. Her husband did look thoroughly ravished. She moves suddenly, and his lids opening slightly, sleep still heavy in his eyes. He squints at her, lifts his head a little then settles back down into his pillows. He takes a huff of air in then starts to pat the side of the bed.

"Morgana…Morgana!…we have a problem…there's a goddess hunched over me naked…if I shag her…on a scale from one to ten…how angry will you be with me?"

She hits him in the stomach for that and he starts laughing. He opens his eyes and runs his hands over her arms and up her shoulders. His fingers settle on her chin and guides her lips down to his, a soft connection over and over again. She falls to her side and they lazily kiss while encompassed in their linens. He moves to kiss her cheek, bringing her body to his and kisses her ear.

"Good morning my goddess."

She sighs and snuggles closer to him.

"Good morning _Emrys_."

He runs his hands down her back, her skin so soft, so inviting. He pulls back, sending her a roguish smile and pushes her into the pillows connecting their lips. He climbs on top of her, his hands on her hips, his-

"Milord you do not have time this morning." Bruce announces as him and Angela come bursting in.

Merlin falls on top of a laughing Morgana. Bruce comes to Merlin with his drawers and trousers.

"Milord you must get dressed you have three meetings and the King wishes you to look over new parchment for the magic regulations."

"Can't I do it tomorrow Bruce _please?_" Morgana has not stopped laughing.

Bruce is the best manservant anyone could ask for…ask Merlin…he used to be one. He's not only good at keeping clean and a great cook. He is also a really good friend. They banter and laugh, and Bruce keeps him getting to his meetings on time. He even acts as his mother…the role he seems to have taken on right now.

"Up Merlin…well your body…not the rest of you…"

Merlin groans and Morgana didn't realize she could laugh harder.

Angela is on the other side, a sweet smile on her face.

"Milady would you like to come and pick out your dresses for the day. You had tea with the queen but you seem to be running late."

"Oh thank you Angela and yes lets be quick with my bath."

"Of course Milady."

Angela is a sweet girl, always being a wonderful help. She is Bruce's younger sister, and the brother and sister duo are such a pleasure to have as servants. They are both diligent, and kind. They seem to make peasantry look elegant, both of them having thick blond hair, warm pale blue eyes, and soft ivory skin.

"Morgana gets a bath? I want a bath Bruce!"

"We do not have time Milord."

Merlin sits up, finally moving off of his wife. He brings a hand up to his chin in contemplation. Then he lifts a finger as if an idea struck him.

"Well since we can't make two baths-"

"You are not allowed to bath with your wife this morning Milord."

"Why not? It would save…time…" Morgana rolls her eyes, Angela already has her out of bed and into a rob to help hide her non-existent modesty.

"Milord…last time you took a bath with your wife to "save time" we had to drag you out and you ended up being two hours late for a meeting with the advisors."

Merlin sighs…he didn't want to be productive today. He finally takes his drawers and trousers from Bruce and put them on. Morgana was in their bath chambers when he hears a splash. He gets fully dressed before he enters where she is bathing, Bruce is right, he can't let his wife always tempt him in such a way.

When he walks in she is covered in soap and rose petals. He frowns…he wants a bath with rose petals. The top of her breasts peaking out of the bath, her hair piled on top of her head to keep it dry. She opens an eye, Angela is tending to her mistresses hand giving her a message.

Merlin comes over and kneels over her bath and sighs, he so wishes to jump into the sweet heat with her...or her sweet heat, either, or both, would do. He cups her chin and Angela releases Morgana and she connects her hand with the leather glove covering Merlin's hand.

"I will see you later my love."

He smiles down at her and kisses her crown. She smiles at him, as his eyes lingering on the soap, distorting his vision. She scrunches her nose as him and he takes it as a signal to leave. He sends her one more smile and starts to walk away.

"Merlin"

He is about a meter from her now and turns around, she sends him a wicked smile as she slowly stands up revealing herself to him and everyone else in the room. He gives her a disapproving look and she smiles as the soap slides down her body. He slowly walks back toward her.

"You know I will need a bath later because I can't wash my hair right now."

She gives him a challenging smile and he returns it with a genuine grin. He towers over her in her bath, leans in and connects their lips.

"I will be sure to help you scrub your hair."

She sends him an approving smile and settles back into the bath sneaking a glance at her husband's bottom as he exits.

* * *

She somehow ends up in the Queens quarters not thirty minutes later. After she is announced she runs into Gwen's awaiting arms.

"Gwen I am so sorry for being tardy. Bruce had to force Merlin out of bed…and out of my bathing room."

Gwen chucks and gives Morgana a dazzling smile.

"It is never a problem my friend. You should never apologize for being so drawn to your husband."

Both women giggle. A few minutes later Rebecca comes in with Clara. At five months she was starting to sit up, but still requires milk and constant attention.

"Thank you Rebecca. I think Gwen and I can handle her this morning…besides you have to look after the boys Merlin spawned…I'm sure you will have your hands full."

"Morgana!" Gwen said in surprise, giggling over her tea."Such language for a lady of the court."

"You would talk the same way if you were his wife."

Both women couldn't contain their laughter. Clara gurgled at Morgana's side, her big jade eyes looking everywhere. Gwen swoons, the little finger of the princess clenching Morgana's hand.

"Do you want to take her for me Gwen?"

The queen wastes no time in scooping up the babe and holding her to her breast. She loves babies. Everything about them was amazing to Gwen. Their eyes, their curiosity, even their messes, they really were amazing little creatures.

She rocks Clara, the baby making Gwen nostalgic for when Tom was first born. Becoming pregnant her first year of marriage was a huge celebration, even the lords were impressed. They saw it as an opportunity for Arthur to have many heirs…in case something tragic happened. As fate would have it, Tom has been their only one, and how Gwen has wished for more children.

Her hand comes to her face as she feels the tears drop down the sides of her face. Morgana was dazing off when she felt her heart sadden, she looks over to Gwen and sure enough the woman was crying.

"Oh Gwen," She hugs the woman to her side as Gwen cries.

For a long while Morgana rocked Gwen as the poor queen couldn't help her emotions. She desires a baby so much, to give Arthur at least one more child. Both talked of big families and many heirs. She thought she could provide him that…why hasn't she given him another babe?

"I just want one more Morgana. I love Tom…but I want a legion of children."

Morgana nods in recognition. She loves her small family…though Clara is enough for her. She gave Merlin the girl he asked for, the baby making factory will probably be shut down in her opinion.

"Am I bad person Morgana? Is that why this has happened?"

"Oh Gwen no of course not, bad things just happen sometimes. I know how frustrated you are right now, but honestly what can you do. You know I will not approve any spells or tonics, I'm too nervous about what the Old Religion says about repercussions."

Gwen nods, a dejected look crossing her features. This isn't their first conversation about children. Morgana hates this, she couldn't have her eldest friend so sad, how is this fair?

"Why don't you have more sex with Arthur?" She suddenly blurts out.

"What?" Gwen has whiplash the way her head snaps.

"I mean…would it really hurt you two if you did it more than twice a week?"

"Ah…well…how…Morgana!" The poor queen has become tongue tied. "…is that what works for you and Merlin?"

"Oh us? Haha no, if it worked like that for us I probably would have had a whole army of children by now."

There is silence between them.

"You make love to him every night don't you Morgana."

The woman looks down, then at the wall…then the window…

"Every night…day…moment we can spare…something like that."

"Morgana!"

"What? He's my husband! I should be happy I can't get enough of him even after all these years."

Gwen shoots her a look. Morgana gets a sparkle in her eye as she remembered _all the things_ her and Merlin have done.

"He takes me against the wall in the alcove sometimes."

Poor Gwen spit her tea at this, Morgana just laughs.

"Morgana!"

"What? I can't help how insatiable my husband is…and how much he catches me off guard."

Gwen was quiet for a moment, a question sitting on the end of her tongue.

"Go on Gwen."

A pause.

"Ok so…how exactly did he do that? He does not have that much muscle Morgana."

The seer smiles wickedly, "He uses magic."

Gwen should have known, and rolls her eyes.

"Do you really wish to be with Merlin like that?"

"Every second of every day. Well…unless were with the children, then I want to be with them."

"Even during advisors meetings."

"Well…actually once during one of those meetings I announced how much my stomach hurt and demanded my husband take me to see Gaius…and we ended up on the roof."

"You're as insatiable as he is."

"Yes, I believe I am."

They start laughing. She and Merlin have the hardest time keeping their hands off each other…maybe there is something wrong with them.

"How do you stop the pregnancies?" Gwen inquires.

"A magic fertility potion. Since Merlin is such a great sorcerer he is able to give me the potion and voila, I am only pregnant when I stop taking it."

"You have only stopped taking it three times haven't you." Gwen says pointedly.

"Yes."

"How long did it take for you to get pregnant again?"

"…about a month."

Another round of laughter.

"I envy you." Gwen says simply.

"Huh?" Morgana asks curiously.

"I wish…sometimes I wish Arthur was like that. So insatiable he can never get enough of me."

"What makes you think he is not?"

"Well…this is purely gossip between friends and will not be revealed?"

Morgana smiles at Gwen, taking the queens hand in comfort, "Never."

"After we…finish…he always just rolls off of me and that is that. We fall asleep and it's as if the last half hour did not happen."

Morgana looks at her alarmed. "Half hour?"

"Yes."

Morgana sighs…she's going to have to make Merlin have a talk with Arthur, how unacceptable.

"Ok Gwen that is not good, you need more than a half hour of pleasure twice a week from your husband. You need to start taking charge."

"How do you propose I do that?"

Morgana smiles simply. "You push him down into the pillows."

Gwen's eyes bulge, "Oh no I could never…"

"You can and you will. I think your problem is you're only giving yourself eight chances a month to conceive, you need more. There are over twenty eight days in a month…use them."

Gwen looks down at baby Clara in her arms. Oh she does desperately want a baby.

"Oh, you're right Morgana. I will make this happen!" Standing up and pumping a fist into the air.

Morgana claps at the empowered Queen. Gwen looks behind her and both women start to laugh, hopefully bringing up Gwen's spirits.

* * *

He is scrubbing her scalp, his hands are very soapy. Angela and Bruce have left them and await their call back. Merlin is being productive with the soap in Morgana's hair. She dips back cleaning her hair in the water and comes back up, her slick skin sliding against his. He smiles at her and steals a kiss and she smile deviously at him.

"May I bathe you _Milord_?"

He smiles lazily and nods.

"Thank you _Milady_."

She takes the small soap and lathers it over his chest, arms, and hips, her soft fingers coming in contact with his skin, when she gets to his hands she worships them a little more than necessary. She loves his hands, still calloused from his days as a manservant, always rough on her soft skin. He loves it when she bathes him. The attention she pays to every inch of his skin is remarkable.

As she lathers him up she starts to scrub the small patch of hair leading to his lover half. Her fingers play with the small curls on his stomach, the hair that swirls over his nipples…her husband in magnificent. A small smile plays on her lips as she cleans him.

He can't stop the smile on his face as he watches her in awe. No matter how much he has her, he feels like every time is the first time. He watches the movement of her hands on his chest and looks at her with a small smile. How is _he_ so lucky, how is he so blessed? She looks up at the look of awe that covers his face.

"What is it my love?"

She is splashing water on his arms to clean the soap off his body.

"I was just wondering what I did right to deserve you."

She puffs air at him.

"That does not sound accurate my love."

"I'm serious Morgana."

She frowns.

"I mean let's be honest, you could have any man when you came back to Camelot, so many men would give their right fighting arm just to have a quick conversation with you, and you choose me. I just think I'm very lucky."

She doesn't look at him and suddenly finds herself angry. Why does he always do _that_?

"You really know nothing do you Merlin."

She's not looking at him now, her hair covering her face and he feels the sudden shift in atmosphere.

"Morgana?"

"You are not just some man Merlin. You are the greatest sorcerer to ever live. Every woman was lining up in hopes you would court her when I had come back, you couldn't get enough women throwing themselves at you and you say you're lucky because you were "blessed" with some woman who tried to destroy Camelot! How ridiculous! It's more of a curse!"

She shakes a little at the thought. He pulls her to him at the outburst, running his fingers through her hair, something is very wrong here. Normally when he compliments her she informs him of how wonderful she is and he should worship her more often.

"What happened love?"

She turns in his arms, settling her bottom in his crotch. She takes a few breaths, her head coming to the side of his chest, he kisses her temple in hopes to sooth her of this wicked spell. Merlin continues to draw lazy circles on her hips.

"It's just not fair Merlin. Why are our lives so wonderful, why do we fit so well…when I've done such horrible things? Gwen has always been good and righteous, and she can't have a second baby. Arthur only touches her twice a week and never really spends enough time pleasing her…I just…I feel guilty."

Merlin's fingers ghost over her stomach in an attempt to sooth her while he shakes his head.

"Morgana we both have done some awful things in our time. You're right it seems unfair but…"

"But…" she encourages, turning to him while his hands settle on her back running up and down to her shoulders.

His eyes lock with hers.

"But Gwen and Arthur do not communicate the way they did when they were first married. They still love each other it's just…neither is truly honest with the other, you know that."

Morgana sighs.

"I just want her to be happy."

"Did you tell her to make a move on Arthur?"

She gives him a pointed look.

"You know I did."

"Then there is nothing to worry about. Do not be sad because others are misfortune and you are blessed. Just find a way to help them."

She nods, snuggling into his side, her legs thrown over his lap while his hand plays with her thighs. She sees a spot of water slide down the side of his face, and gives into the urge to lick the drop. He closes his eyes, in hopes that she is over her sadness. He is rewarded with her licking all the water down his neck and biting where his neck and shoulder meet. A low growl escapes his throat and he pulls her closer to his body.

She is attacking his neck with vigor, he is right she should relish in her happiness and try to help others elevate themselves to her emotional levels. She moves up to his ear, licking and nibbling the lobe. She knows the spot drives him wild, and he pulls her closer, his face between her breasts as he licks at her cleavage. She is up on her knees and looks down at Merlin and their eyes lock.

She falls down and slowly drops onto his hard shaft. His jaw clenches and her eyes bore into his never betraying how much she loves the contact. Before she can move up he flips her over, her soft back hitting the hard shell of the tub, she gasps. He grabs her ankle and brings it to his shoulders and then pushes in as far as possible.

"Oh Merlin!"

She can feel him hitting her everywhere. She opens her eyes and he is pumping furiously into her. He is desperate for her to release. She whimpers in pleasure as he increases his speed pushing her over the edge. He always had to be an over achiever though. He slows for a moment, his shaft drawing out her bliss, the water splashing everywhere, until he is going again.

He is relentless with her tonight and she feels her body tense ready to release again. She locks eyes with him, one ankle near his ear, the other locked high on his back. He pushes her as his hand comes between their bodies rubbing her. She moans his name as she releases again, her nails ranking over his back and feels him close behind her, her name falling from his lips.

She runs her hand over his scalp. Her nails scratching into his hair, and is tender when she touches his back, she is sure she left marks. He smiles and brings a wet cloth down to her thighs, washing her. She smiles up at him, secretly loving when he does this.

Moments later he helps her out of the bath and into their bed chambers. Bruce and Angela enter moments later with food and helping them into their respective night cloths, Merlin in his sleep trousers and Morgana in her night gown. She has forbidden shirts in the bedchambers, when he tried making the same rule with her night gowns he was almost hit with a pot and told how wonderful her nightgowns were.

They leave the room for a moment to say good night to their children. They come back not too long later and Bruce and Angela prepare the bed for the night giving them heating coals. It is said to be chilly, and with the lady's wet hair they do not want to take any chances.

"Do you think she took the chance?" Morgana asks from Merlin's chest as they are finally alone in their bed. He just hums in response.

* * *

Gwen is floating on air the next morning.

"I'd say yes darling."

* * *

It takes a measly six months later and Gwen is pregnant, and the whole of Albion is in celebration. Gwen cried "thank yous" to Morgana and the high priestess just smiles.

**_Fin._**

**__YAY GWEN/MORGANA INTERACTIONS! I seriously loved writing that scene with the two of them. I always feel like Morgana is particularly blunt about her feelings, I get that impression from her in the series. I think around strangers she is more dignified but she is very outgoing with her friends. I really wanted to show the level of intimacy her and Gwen have come to in their relationship...and you know I had to throw some Merlin/Morgana sexy times in there right? I mean COME ON...their just begging to be written about. Haha anywho I hope I made you laugh and made it steamy enough for ya! **

**As always if you get a second I'd love to hear from you! Thanks again for reading:)**


End file.
